


Perfect. (Suho X Jugyeong)

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "True Beauty" [1]
Category: True Beauty - Fandom, Webtoon - Fandom
Genre: :), Also: I am not a high schooler 😂, And I don't usually write high-school-related fics, Apart from a few high school mentions to high school things, Boyfriend and girlfriend - Freeform, But it's okay, Changing!Sujin, Couple, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Girlfriend!Jugyeong, Guilty!Sujin, It doesn't revolve around high school, Kiss under moonlight, Kissing, Like the bell ringing or their study group, Mentions of Drunkenness, Moody!Sujin, NOT a generic high school fic, Nervous!Jugyeong, Protective!Suho, Slice of Life, Study Group, Sujin breaking and throwing her phone, Threats, WebToon True Beauty, best friend - Freeform, boyfriend!suho, couple stuff, couples, description of actual lights event in Korea, kiss, mentions of dysfunction, moonlight kiss, nervous laughing, tea lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: Suho wasn't jealous. He really wasn't. He just didn't like that guy. And he couldn't have him treating his geek-out and study buddy like this. D-Don't take it the wrong way, though!Woohyeon didn't want to mess with Suho even if he was still in high school and younger than him.Jugyeong decided that what happened with the whole Woohyeon situation was probably for the best, it wouldn't have worked out, anyway. But what's this about a mystery guy from their class, defending her ... and in public?!Sujin was started to feel bad about her secretly malicious attitude toward Jugyeong. After all of the dysfunction in her life, Jugyeong was the only person actually treating her like an actual friend. She decided to genuinely treat her a bit more like a friend. JUST a bit! Even though she wasn't going to stop trying to keep Jugyeong away from Suho.





	Perfect. (Suho X Jugyeong)

**Author's Note:**

> I watch the dub videos by BIBIXGIRL. I haven't read the series on WebToon. (There are a lot of chapters, and I kind of need strong WiFi for WebToon, and the videos are already up to a certain point.)
> 
> ♡ Support me on Ko-Fi? :) Ko-Fi.com/J3J01A4W ♡
> 
> Edit: Thank you to everyone leaving kudos! I'm glad that this story is doing so well! Please take a moment to MeowScRiBe to my YouTube channel and join the Ethereal Kingdom!!!~ https://YouTube.com/AmyRosanova (Please~, I'm so close to 1,000 subscribers.)

"'Boyfriend'?" Suho clenched his jaw. "No ... that won't do." He bit his lip, deep in thought.

* * *

Suho wasn't _jealous_. Definitely not _jealous_. He just wasn't expecting this. Wasn't expecting for Jugyeong to ... suddenly have a Boyfriend? Be spending time like that with some other guy? Other than hanging out with him?

It's _not_ that he was thinking about them as a couple or anything, but ...he was just really surprised and ... honestly, he didn't like it.

_THERE. HE DIDN'T LIKE IT. OKAY?_

Who was this mysterious creep ... uh- _guy_ ... anyway?

_Woohyeon?_

* * *

Woohyeon hadn't been responding as much to Jugyeong, and she had no idea what to think or to expect. She was starting to feel hurt and as if the whole situation had been doomed from the start, anyway.

She was lying on her bed hugging her pillow, crying a bit.

"Oh, well." She sighed. "Maybe it just seemed too good to be true, anyway."

Because how could something be good or worth it if it just turned out this way, anyway? It's not as if they were in love or anything. Still, it definitely stung to be treated this way, and the damage to her feelings and her pride was already done.

* * *

Suho went out for a walk to clear his mind, he even considered stopping at a local convenience store or a café for something refreshing to drink as his overthinking dissipated. He really needed a break.

Wait. He froze on the sidewalk. What was that? Did someone just call out the name "Woohyeon"? No, it couldn't be the same guy, it's just a coincidence, right? He looked around toward the source of the voice.

There was a guy near the nightclub where the college kids usually hung out, including the college playboys (and playgirls) as their source of vulgar entertainment, playing vulgar games that he didn't even want to think about, lest he roll his eyes in disdain.

That must be him, the creep ... that guy Woohyeon. He'd only caught a vague glance of the profile picture that Jugyeong had been showing to her best friend in their study group, but he was pretty sure that this was definitely the same guy ... standing around in front of the nightclub notorious for players ... with some scantily clad girls hanging around and onto him.

This was not good. ... Right? No! Of course, it wasn't good! But ... he also felt some relief that this meant that Jugyeong would now be free of this -

"MEOWWW." A little orange cat cut off his string of thoughts, rubbing against his leg.

"Hey, Buddy. Running away from Elios again?" He said quietly, stooping over just slightly to gently scratch the little guy's head and behind his ears. "Emma's nice enough, but it's her Boyfriend that you have to watch out for. He's a dangerous one." Standing up, he said, "You take care now. I have some business to attend to, myself."

* * *

"Hey. _Woohyeon._ Jugyeong's so-called 'Boyfriend', right? What are you doing at a place like this ... with a bunch of random girls ... ignoring Jugyeong's messages?"

The creep - guy - looked at Suho in surprise as he spoke, and when he answered, he didn't even try to hide anything, just giving off some ridulous and petty excuses. What a jerk.

Suho, after the other guy finished spouting BS, he came closer, threatening the hooligan.

"Jugyeong deserves better than to be treated like this. In any case, stay away from her. Or else."

The guy gulped. It was only vaguely noticeable, but Suho caught the action nonetheless, narrowing his eyes at Woohyeon.

Woohyeon tried to play it off casually, speaking with hands up in a shrug. "Hey, sure, man, whatever you say. Or should I say 'Lover Boy'?" He winked with an edgy grin on his face.

Suho stepped forward threateningly, and Woohyeon lifted his ands up more to ward off any impending violence. "I got it, man!" He insisted.

"Good." Suho said menacingly. And with that he walked away.

* * *

"DAMN IT, WOOHYEON. YOU HAD ONE JOB!"

"Hey, look. It didn't pan out, alright? Besides, she has some guardian or gatekeeper ... or whatever you wanna call it. That's it, Sujin. I'm bowing out. Your little game is over. Do your own dirty work from now on." Woohyeon's voice sounded from over Sujin's cell phone.

She hung up, throwing her phone and effectively cracking the screen in the process. "UGH!!!"

Deep down, she did feel a little bit guilty for her double-sided treatment of Jugyeong, but ... Suho . . . .

_UGH! Why wasn't anything going her way?! All that they - she - had to do was keep Jugyeong away from Suho! And "guardian"?! What did he mean by that?! Could it be ... ?_

"Sujin! You ungrateful harlot!" Her Mother was pounding on her door. "Get out here now, before I break down this door and throw you in the street to live from now on!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Sujin took in a deep breath, releasing it in a shaking sigh. Tears were forming in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. Would she ever have anything good in her life?

* * *

"Suho!"

"Oh ... hey, Jugyeong. What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you again for the awesome manga that you gave me before. I got this for you in return." She said with a hopeful smile on her face, holding up a small gift bag for him to see. _Hmph ... Cute. _She handed it to him, and he accepted it with words of gratitude, pulling out the first issue of the "Parasyte" manga.

"Ah, Jugyeong, I wanted to talk to you about-"

At that moment the bell rang, signalling that they had to hurry to their upcoming classes.

"Oh, no! We're going to be late, and I'm already falling behind! We'll talk later, Suho! Sorry!"

He nodded just before she rushed off with a wave.

He slowly waved back, still grasping what happened. "-Something . . . ." He finally finished after the interruption. He sighed.

_Stopped by the bell._

* * *

"Hey, Jugyeong! What happened with Woohyeon?" Sujin called out with a mega friendly smile. Forced ... stretching her cheeks and feeling uncomfortable.

"O-Oh. Hey, Sujin!~ It didn't work out, but that's okay. It's probably for the best."

_"What? She's taking it so well. Damn it, as long as she stays away from Suho."_ She almost rolled her eyes, but she caught herself. And ... deep down ... a part of her didn't want Jugyeong to see her as mean ... to see her "bad side".

"Awh, I'm sorry!~ But maybe you're right! Hey, let's hang out later, go back to that one café and get some snacks and drinks later?~"

_"Awh!~~~ She's so sweet, wow!"_ Jugyeong smiled really big, reaching her eyes, "That would be fun, Sujin!~ Let's do that, then!"

Jugyeong really treated her like a friend. Did Sujin even have any real friends? Any friends that weren't waiting for any chance they could take to manipulate or blackmail each other? Sometimes, she felt a little bit unsettled with just how nice Jugyeong was to her ... but she couldn't let it get to her. No. This was _Suho_ on the line.

* * *

Suho finally saw Jugyeong again in their study group. He had overheard her telling her best friend about the situation (the side that she knew about, anyway) with Woohyeon, and reassuring her friend _yet again_ that she was okay, that she would be okay.

When Jugyeong's best friend started telling her that there were some rumours going around about someone - telling Woohyeon off (in public, no less) for what he had been doing, that's where he finally stepped in.

"Someone from our school, apparently. He was defending you! Can you believe it?!" She squealed in excitement.

"Hey, Jugyeong."

"Oh- hey, Suho!~" She said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi, Suho." Said her best friend with a polite smile.

"How's your work on the assignment going?" He engaged in polite conversation with them for a few minutes, not wanting to be rude and just pull her away, ignoring her friend and completely cutting off their conversation._ Like the bell had done to them yesterday_. He scowled a bit at the thought, but relaxed immediately and continued the conversation.

Later, when he got a chance to talk to her alone when they went to look at his work and compare notes, etc., he finally brought it up.

"So, what happened with Woohyeon?" He already knew, but he wanted to hear more of her perspective, he wanted to hear more about it from her.

"Oh, hehehe-" She nervously laughed. "It didn't work out. It's ... probably for the best."

"I agree."

"What?"

"I said that I agree. It's for the best. I didn't like him, anyway."

"Suho . . . ."

"Let's go and get some bubble tea again tonight, Jugyeong. Then we can go back to the manga shop. It'll cheer you up. I promise."

"Hehehe ... sure!~ That sounds like fun!"

They both smiled, the gestures reaching even their eyes. And he really showed her a truly warm smile this time.

* * *

After Sujin and Jugyeong had hung out, again the other afternoon, Sujin felt her guilt become more noticeable.

After everything that was going on at home, she already felt so horrible, and here was Jugyeong being so nice to her and taking everything as so friendly and sweet.

She'd been thinking about the whole situation for the past couple days, deciding that she would really try to be _genuinely_ nice to Jugyeong - just a bit! - from now on.

Even if she was still being a bit conniving about the whole situation with Suho. And, hey, it's not like it could do any harm, right? To treat her _more_ like an actual, possible friend ... somewhat?

_It's not like anything bad would happen._

She wiped off her tear-stained makeup in the bathroom of her house, her Mother was finally asleep in the living room after another drunken rampage.

_ As long as Jugyeong just stays away from Suho . . . . Right? _

* * *

They had gone, and he had asked her to hang out with him again the next night. It would be the same game plan as the last time, only this time, they'd also be heading to park as it was all lit up for a special occasion. Lots of couples always went there, taking pictures together, cuddling on the park benches.

She mused to herself that it felt a little bit like a date, but she knew that it "probably" wasn't like that. He was just trying to cheer her up, right? Still, she got a little bit more dressed up than just her casual jeans, t-shirt, and tousled ponytail from the night before. (This time, her ponytail was a more polished one. >___>)

Suho wanted to let a bit more time pass between what had happened and what he really wanted to tell Jugyeong now, at least letting one day pass and a new and fresh one arrive to start a brighter future than all of the drama lately, and tonight would end up being the night.

Standing under the big lit up tree with a bench encircling it, looking up at the shining amber lights strung up all over the park, they stood in comfortable and warm silence, holding their respective bubble tea cups.

Then they looked at each other, both taking in a small surprised breath as they did so.

"Jugyeong, I have a confession to make to you."

"Y-Yes, Suho?"

"I really like you. Please be my Girlfriend."

She gasped in shock. "W-What?!"

"Jugyeong, will you please be my Girlfriend?" There, he officially asked her.

She stared at him with wide eyes, blushing, mouth sightly agape.

"Y- ... Yes!"

Suho grinned happily, and Jugyeong had a nervous but genuine smile painted on her face as well.

"You're a beautiful person, Jugyeong. And so beautiful like this under the moonlight and tea lights ... warmly glowing in the ethereal night." She blushed ... he was unknowingly answering and _almost silencing (just almost, as she still felt a bit awkward)_ her unspoken insecurities, but it wasn't just about her appearance.

Her heart fluttered as the thought played in her mind. "_S-Suho is my Boyfriend?!"_ A mix of a question and a statement.

He came closer. "I want to try something ... with you. Do you trust me."

"Ah- ... Yes ... of course. I trust you!~" She said, still smiling nervously, only having a suspicion of what he could mean by that.

And with that, he leaned in. Her smile faltered There was a split second where she vaguely realized it, and her heart started to pound with anxiety and excitement, but she didn't have time to fully grasp and overthink the situation. And then ... hearts still pounding, their lips met in a warm and sweet kiss.

They stood there, under the shining warm lights in the park, in each other's embrace, in the sweetest of first kisses - with many more to follow.~

_ Perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> \- BONUS:::
> 
> "DAMN IT, JUGYEONG!!!" Sujin declared, stomping her foot on the floor and throwing her phone. "UGH, NOT AGAIN!!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF PHONES TO THROW!"
> 
> (She only has the one phone, actually, and it's getting pretty beat up. >___>)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------
> 
> Well, this was a spontaneous one that I seriously just wrote on the spot. only took two or three hours.~ 😅
> 
> I'm planning to continue my "Mystic Messenger" songs playlist fic with a "songs from musicals" playlist (with a little challenge not to repeat any songs like I did last time - even if it matches more than one characters. I can just put it in the "all of them" section in that case.)
> 
> Follow me if you want to. :) @VeganAmyRose (on most social media platforms, including Twitter and Instagram), Amy Rosanova on YouTube (https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage), AmyRosanova on Tumblr (https://AmyRosanova.Tumblr), etc.
> 
> Thank you! 'Bye!~
> 
> ♡ Support me on Ko-Fi? :) Ko-Fi.com/J3J01A4W ♡


End file.
